


On the beach you'll find them there (in the sun and salty air)

by queerly_it_is



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Other, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Jared and Misha are on a private beach. Jared is being far too much of a tease, Misha and Jensen teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the beach you'll find them there (in the sun and salty air)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pics of Jared on a certain beach in Rio. You know the ones.

Jared is standing out in the waves, water crashing into him over and over, and Jensen is just _waiting_ for those unreasonably loose shorts to come off. He’s convinced the only thing holding them up at this point is the magnificent S-curve of Jared’s ass where it flares out from his spine.

“We just gonna stand here?” Jensen jumps, and damn he’d forgotten Misha was even there.

“Not like there isn’t a view.” He points out - reasonable argument, he thinks - vague gesture at the giant wall of tanned muscle playing about in the sea like a little kid. The contrast shouldn’t make it hotter, but it does.

“True.” Misha concedes with a tilt of his head and a narrowing of his blue blue eyes as he watches Jared “But I was thinking more of _action_ , really.”

He’s got that barely-restrained glee in his voice that says his brain is whirring and Jensen is about to get spectacularly laid. Or arrested. Possibly both.

“What d’you have in mind?” Turning to Misha, sees the look on his face that says he’s _planning something_.

“Just, follow my lead.” Is all he says before he’s heading down the empty, secluded beach toward the water. Like he’s gonna say no when Misha is making plans involving a salty, wet Jared in loose board-shorts.

As he gets down to the water - and damn Misha can move fast when there are orgasms at stake - Jared is being called out of the sea and is moving toward them. Jensen’s brain kinda shuts-off at that. Jared’s fucking _huge_ body just shoving the water aside, hair soaked and mostly flattened to his head, muscles bunching as he moves, chesthair dark, drawing attention to the long, thin line that runs to where the shorts are - barely - covering his dick, lines of his hips pointing like an arrow. As if Jensen needed the direction.

“Hey guys, what’s - oomph!” He barely opens his mouth before Misha - with a surprising amount of strength and cat-like grace that is actually pretty fucking sexy - takes his legs out from under him and they go straight down into the sand.

As they tussle about, Misha keeping Jared off-balance enough that he can’t get back on his feet, Misha gives him that raised-eyebrow look that _always_ gets Jensen in trouble.

Fuck it, trouble is awesome.

He piles on, and between Misha and him even Jared can’t throw them off, ends up flat on his stomach in the sand, water all-fucking-over him, shorts clinging in every interesting place there is, dip of his spine seeming to collect it.

“C’mon guys, lemme up.” He’s still struggling a little, but he’s also flushed and his breathing is harsher now.

So fucking easy.

“Nope. Sorry Jay, you’ve brought this on yourself.” Misha informs him, same tone of voice he uses for on-set pranks. “Now, you just be a good boy and lay there, while me and Jensen think about how to punish you for being such a little tease.” Glee spreading right across his face at the way Jared shivers at his words, eyes shining and turned to Jensen in invitation.

So. Fucking. Easy.

Jensen moves over and runs his hands up the strong line of Jared’s back, digs his fingers into the thick shoulders just hear Jared moan at the pressure. Misha shifts back onto Jared’s legs and Jensen gets a hand in Jared’s wet hair, pulls his long neck back and taught so he can whisper harsh and rough into his ear.

“Think you need to know who you belong to, Jay. Flashing this body about like this, all wet and barely tucked inside your shorts. Think me and Misha should give you a little lesson, hm?” Jared’s eyes are closed, his breath is choppy and broken, his teeth are digging into his lower lip so hard it’s almost white, standing out starkly against the hair along his jaw. He looks totally debauched and they haven’t even started yet.

He’s so busy growling filth into Jared’s ear that he almost doesn’t notice when Misha tugs the shorts down and off his mile-long legs, scrapes his fingernails over the triangular dent of muscle near his tailbone, spreads his tight, round cheeks wide apart with both hands and just shoves his tongue up in him.

The moaning kinda gives it away.

The sight of Misha’s head working between Jared’s parted thighs as he licks him open, Jared’s hips juddering and grinding into the sand underneath him, is enough to make Jensen dizzy with want and ideas.

“Like that Jay? Like his tongue in you?” No way is Jared in any state to answer; look on his face almost-pained, thickly muscled back twitching with pleasure at what Misha is doing to him. Jensen knows first-hand how _amazing_ Misha’s tongue is, how he find every nerve and sensitive spot like he’s got a freaking map, and he knows how much Misha genuinely gets off on eating someone out, especially someone as _responsive_ as Jared.

“You know what we’re gonna do to you Jared?” Tongue sweeping the curve of his ear as he tugs his own shorts off one-handed, cock springing up hot and hard against his belly. “Misha’s gonna get you all wet, and loose, and open, then I’mma slide my dick into you, just fuck you into the sand until you come. Then I’m gonna pull out and fill up that perfect little hollow on your back, make you keep it there while Misha takes his turn.”

He hears Misha groan into Jared’s body, feels the effect shake all through the guy pinned under them.

“Think he likes that idea Jay, likes the idea of you holding a little pool of jizz for me while Misha gives you another one. You’re gonna be fucking _soaked_ Jared.”

Misha finally pulls back, wet sucking noise making Jensen and Jared moan at once.

“C’mon Jen, get that cock in him, wanna _watch_.” His mouth is red, eyes so black there’s only the thinnest ring of blue left, he looks totally out of his mind and incredibly hot at the same time, almost dangerous.

Misha swings up and off Jared’s legs as Jensen comes down onto them, essentially trading places; Misha biting and sucking bruises into Jared’s neck as Jensen rolls his body on top of Jared’s, feels his cock slide along the spit-wet crack of his ass, catching on his slightly-open hole. Jensen reaches between them and spreads his own precome down his length, groaning with his face pressed into Jared’s back, biting and sucking with his mouth.

With a snakelike roll of hips and back, Jensen lines himself up and slides slowly into Jared’s body, moaning at the tightness gripping him. Jared is back to whimpering now, and Jensen knows the burn where Misha’s tongue wasn’t quite enough is all he can feel, knows Jared _likes_ it when he’s forced to take it however they say he can.

Misha is whispering something into Jared’s ear now, eyes not once leaving the place where Jensen’s cock is forcing Jared open, sliding home until gravity is pressing his hips down into Jared’s perfect ass. Jared’s huge long-fingered hands are grasping at the sand, coming away with handfuls of grains only to repeat the process; nothing solid to grab onto.

Good.

Jensen gives him a slow grind of his hips, before he pulls out and _shoves_ forward again, gasping at the slick-tight grip around his cock. Knows he’s not gonna last, not with Jared all huge and spread out and pinned in the sand like this, ass so tight and hot and clinging to him, Misha’s scarily-intense stare goading him faster, harder.

Feeling the pull of orgasm start all the way at his toes, where he’s gripping them in the sand like he’s doing push-ups into Jared’s body, he gives another couple of rapid-hard thrusts before he pulls out and strokes himself just once before he _comes_ all over the lower part of Jared’s back.

It’s fucking _obscene_ ; the way the milky-white liquid pools into the dip of his spine, only a little running down and following the lines of his hips to the front of his body, before the rest just gathers there, the perfect mark on all that tanned skin.

His eyes lock with Misha’s, and they change around again, Jensen shoving his tongue into Jared’s mouth, feeling the vibration of the guttural noise he makes when Misha pulls his dick out and just slides right into him, hands pinning Jared’s hips into the sand so none of Jensen’s come spills over.

Teeth biting at Jared’s pink-red lips, he watches Misha’s hard-but-controlled thrusts into Jared’s fucked-open ass, his eyes fixed on the puddle of come on Jared’s back.

“Gonna be so wet, Jared. So much come filling up that little space, know how much you want it in you, how you can feel it just sitting there, cooling on you.” Doesn’t know half of what he’s saying, brain fried from orgasm and mouth running on autopilot.

Seems whatever it is works for Misha though; he gives a rough groan and pulls out, not even touching himself before hot ropes of jizz fall onto Jared’s skin to join the rest of it, running down the deep indent of his spine to the top of his ass, dent of muscle overflowing a little with how hard Misha’s coming. Shiny-wet lines of whatever spilled off his back perfectly matching the cut lines of his hips, not doubt sticking more sand to his body.

“So messy, Jared. Fucking filthy with it.” Harsh gravely words said loud enough for them all to hear, Misha still keeping Jared pinned by the hips, sitting his weight back on his thighs, eyes staring at the place where he’s probably gaping open and more than a little red, now.

“How long ‘till it dries, you reckon?” Question aimed casually at Misha like Jared isn’t even there, isn’t moaning under him, whole body jerking with tiny aftershocks. Jensen wonders how many times Jared came during that. Wonders how much of his come is soaking into the sand, making him sticky and wet on both sides, joined by the lines running down his sides.

“Not sure.” Misha says, like he’s seriously thinking about it. “We should probably give him another go, just to make sure some of it stays there.” Reasonable tone like it’s painting a house he’s talking about.

Jensen really fucking loves Misha’s brain, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Elvis Presley.


End file.
